All I want for christmas is you
by NefilimEstupido
Summary: Alec decide pasar su primera Navidad con Magnus en lugar de quedarse en el Instituto con su familia. Malec.


Bueno, acá les traigo un Malec por navidad :) Quiero aclarar que esto lo acabo de terminar, lo empecé porque estaba aburrida, y lo hice en el celular, así que prácticamente es corto, y pido disculpas adelantadas por si hay algún error o algo por el estilo. Está subido casi sin revisar.

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, del veinticuatro de diciembre, Nochebuena, y Alec caminaba hacia la casa de su novio por las calles de Brooklyn entre la gente que salía desesperada a comprar cosas a último momento. Hacía mucho frío, y el viento helado le enrojecía la nariz y las mejillas. A pesar de la espesa nieve, podían verse infinitas estrellas en el cielo, y las calles cubiertas por un colchón blanco. Magnus no sabía que su novio lo visitaría, pensaba que pasaría la navidad con su familia, pero el nefilim había decidido que esta vez ambos merecían pasar juntos las fiestas. Metió las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas calientes. Una mujer que venía corriendo llena de bolsas de compras tropezó con él y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando llegó al edificio, vio que resaltaba entre los demás por el exceso de luces y adornos navideños perfectamente colocados en la puerta, las ventanas y paredes. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro. Giró la llave en la cerradura y entró edificio. Parado en el hueco de la escalera -también decorado- del hogar de Magnus, el nefilim observó el nombre debajo del timbre de la pared. **Bane. **

Decidió tocar, ya que quería sorprender a su novio.

— ¿QUIÉN INVOCA AL ALTO BRUJO? —el eco de la voz de Magnus resonaba en el hueco de la escalera.

—Soy yo, Alec, ya sabes, tu novio.

El brujo no contestó al instante, y Alec guardó la esperanza de haberlo sorprendido y que realmente no se hubiera esperado su visita.

—Sabes que tengo una imagen que mantener, Alexander.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco pero no contestó, y Magnus apareció en el umbral de la puerta vestido con un suéter rojo con un brillante árbol de navidad en el centro y unos pantalones verdes llenos de lentejuelas.

—Lindo suéter —comentó Alec luego de darle un pequeño beso para saludarlo y dejar su campera gris en el sillón.

— ¿Te gusta? Si quieres puedo conseguirte uno… o varios. Ya sabes, para dejar un poco la ropa monocromática.

—Ya sabes por qué me gusta usar cosas negras o grises, no creo que me viera bien con tantos colores y brillos. Además de que no me gusta llamar la atención.

—Tú ya llamas la atención más de lo que me gustaría, cariño. Una preciosura como tú no pasa desapercibida.

Alec comenzó a ruborizarse, como siempre que su novio le hacía un cumplido, y Magnus sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Alec se sentaba en el sillón. El departamento estaba decorado de una manera similar al resto del edificio, con luces, adornos, guirnaldas y todo tipo de cosas que podrían estar tranquilamente decorando un centro comercial, de donde probablemente Magnus los había sacado con un chasquido de sus dedos.

— ¿Quieres café?

—No gracias, estoy bien.

El brujo volvió a la sala y se sentó muy cerca de su novio.

—Y dime… ¿por qué estás aquí? Es decir, no es que me desagrade, en absoluto, pero realmente no te esperaba. Pensé que pasarías las fiestas con tu familia.

—Para serte sincero, pensaba pasar la noche en el Instituto, pero realmente quería verte, y pensándolo bien ya soy mayor de edad así que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Les dije a mis padres que venía para aquí y que no me esperaran.

— ¿Y qué dijeron? —Magnus parecía sorprendido.

—Nada —contestó Alec con indiferencia.

—Vamos, sé que tus padres no son los que más apoyan nuestra relación, no creo que te hayan dejado marchar así como así.

—Mi madre ya lo aceptó, aunque mi padre… todavía está un poco descontento por el tema, pero también sabe que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, así que me dejaron ir. Ya soy lo bastante grande como para decidir qué hacer con mi vida y con quién quiero pasarla.

Magnus estaba realmente impresionado. Pocas veces Alec hablaba con sus padres sobre la relación, y ni hablar de irse justo antes de la noche de navidad.

—Además —continuó—, las navidades ya no son iguales para nadie sin Max.

El nefilim había estado sonriendo desde que había entrado, pero en ese momento sus ojos mostraron una tristeza que hizo que el brujo se abalanzara sobre él para besarlo y quitarle todos los problemas. Alec pareció sorprendido, pero rápidamente reaccionó y le devolvió el beso. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Magnus estaba sobre Alec, que ya no tenía camiseta. El brujo comenzó a besar y morder sin fuerza el cuello de su novio, logrando que lanzara pequeños gemidos. Alec estaba quitando lentamente la camiseta de Magnus cuando de repente el reloj comenzó a sonar, indicando que ya eran las doce en punto.

—Bueno, feliz navidad Magnus —dijo Alec cuando terminó de quitarle el suéter—. Aunque no tengo ningún regalo.

—Lo único que quiero para Navidad es a ti, y como ya te tengo, no necesito nada más — Respondió el brujo antes de sumirse en otro apasionado beso.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado! **Por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gustó :) **

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
